Shara the Wolf
Main Info Full Name: Shara Ference Nickname: Shar, Wolfie. Age: 18 Birthday: 1st April Gender: Female Species: Wolf Currently lives: Mobius Alignment: Neutral but heading more to the villainous side. Relations: -Kiba Ference-Father-45-Alive -Rosine Ference-Mother-39-Missing Power Elements: Electricity Hair: White Eyes: Pale blue Fur: Brown Love Interest: N/A Future Relationship: Judo (husband), Kiki, Howl and Raven (daughters and son) Allies: Judo the Grey Wolf, Lily the Fox and possibly Scourge the Hedgehog Team: Team Velocity Talents: Is good at mechanics. She has had a love for making things since she was little. Her father taught her what he knew. Personality: Shara is very devious, but she is fun to be around. She can be overly confident which leads her to being embarrassed or her getting hurt. She is honest, and will say something if she feels it needs to be said. whether it be for good or bad. She doesn't care much of her enemies, but keeps them close as she goes with the saying: 'Keep your friends close, but keep you're enemies closer.' She is quite a flirt, but knows when she has stepped over the line. She respects her superiors and elders, but she is very informal if talking to kids or people her age. She can be polite in front of adults. She acts almost like a child, but she can (sometimes) be wise and serious when there is an emergency. She is loud, and sometimes seeks attention, but if she realises she is not getting it, she shall stop. If she is angered, she will count to ten. But if that doesn't work, she will shock you. Powers- All of Shara's powers reside in her gloves. The blue things on her gloves are electric conducting metals, but the lightning bolt on her neck is also the source of her power. Here are some of the abilities: -Electric Shock: Where she can simply touch you and shock you with as many volts as she needs. She will not kill, but she will play rough if you do. Magnet: She can use her hands as magnets, and will start making any metal things come towards her. If a enemy wears something metal, or has something metal, then she can pull them near her so she can shock them. -Mechanics: She has created hover boards for her and her team, she uses her electricity to make them work, and make them go up to 80mph. They are fast, but not as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. She also builds small robots to help her team if they get into any trouble with Mobius police. Codes: If robbing a building with security codes, she uses her electricity to go into the security system and shut it down, where electric bolts seep from her hands and into the system. Flaws of her power: She cannot go near water with her gloves or necklace on, as water and electricity do not mix at all. She also fears lightening, despite that being electricity it can touch her gloves and overpower her, which she doesn't want. Fears: Water, Lightening, loud noises, being alone, dying and losing her father. Quotes: -'If you are to go against me, you shall be in for a shock!" -'I feel like there is electricity between us..."-When she attempts to flirt. -'Meh...' When she can't be bothered to do anything. -'There shall be a day where we all die, but our souls will remain.' Story: When Shara was born, she was born the only pup between her parents Rosine and Kiba. If she were born in a litter, she would've been the runt of them. She was a runt just being her, and her mother treated her differently then her father. Her father was a mechanic, and as Shara grew up, he taught her the ways of fixing and creating things. But one night when Shara was 6, Kiba and Rosine had an argument, and Rosine ended up walking out of her husband and their daughter. Kiba was stressed, but kept going for Shara. He simply told her the truth, as he was an honest man and wanted his daughter to become an honest girl. He raised her as a single father for the next 12 years. On Shara's 18th, he made her a hover board, and some gloves so that she could make the board power up. But Shara soon took the gloves to another level. After leaving home, she searched for a job, a meaning for her gloves to not just be used for powering up her board. That was when she met the remaining group of Team Velocity. A rough gang, but when they tried jumping her, she ended up beating the three of them with her shocks. They were stunned (literally) and later asked if she would join their group. Shara agreed, not knowing their job was to steal things from people. They would get paid to rob and take whatever they had back to the person who paid them. She was peer pressured the first time, but the more she hung out with them, the more she started to like her job and group. She became the leader of Team Velocity, and currently continues her occupation. She ended up building three boards for her team members after, and now the four are usually getting chased by the Mobius Police. Her father has heard of his daughter's job, and is disappointed, but he knows one day she shall realise he didn't raise her to be like this. Relationships with characters: When Sonic was the king, he was her main target of robbery. But when she failed to take his crown, she was put in Mobius Prison, where Scourge was at the time. She spent her time plotting how to get out and back to her team, who had luckily escaped. When Scourge and his gang had however made their own plan, she assisted helping, but they refused it. When other prisoners were escaping, she slipped through with them, and already saw her team waiting for her with her board. She congratulated Scourge and his team for their plan working successfully, before heading off. But not before having an agreement with Scourge that if both were to go to prison again, they were to let her assist next time. With that done, Shara and her gang left. She knows no other characters besides Sonic, Scourge and possibly the rest of Scourge's group. Future life: She steals yes, but in the future when she is older she dies down on the robbing, and settles down with Judo as her husband. They have triplets named Kiki, Raven and Howl. Gender Bend Gender bend: Shard the Wolf (You guys are gonna kill me XD) This is what Shara looks like gender bent. Shard is the opposite of Shara, and is constantly moody. Form Form: Circuit Shara =Gallery Making Deal.png Shara and Scourge.png Parents.png|Shara's parents. Kiba and Rosine Shara Formal.png|Shara wearing a dress. Shara's board.png|Shara riding her board Shara and Shard.png|Should I make these two twins? Shara SR Style.png|Shara's Sonic Riders Outfit SSS.png AR.png|Shara done by VanillaTheCat Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities